


You just keep proving me wrong.

by doodlez



Series: Teen Wolf drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlez/pseuds/doodlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek isn't sure why the hell he loves Stiles. He does, however, and in the end that's probably what matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You just keep proving me wrong.

Derek had no idea a person could talk so much and so fast before he met Stiles. 

He also did not know that a person could strive off of being as much of a sarcastic little shit as humanly possible before he met Stiles. 

He definitely did not think he’d be able to care this much about someone again, yet here he was feeling the affection roll off of him in waves towards the younger man. He can’t call him a boy anymore. They’ve been through too much and even if Stiles hadn’t been forced to grow up as fast as he had it’s obvious that he’s no longer a kid. Even if he still is a sarcastic little shit. 

Derek also did not realize just how hard it would be to wake said sarcastic little shit up. 

“Stiles.” He says once again, and once again Stiles does not react. “Stiles wake up.” He repeats and this time he shakes Stiles’ shoulder as well. There’s a grumble and some movement and for half a second Derek thinks he’s succeeded but then Stiles starts snoring and he considers punching him. Instead he sighs and grabs the blanket that is currently wrapped around Stiles. “I’m going to count to three, and then I’m going to pull of the blanket.” He says evenly. There’s still no reaction from Stiles, who is apparently still dead to the world. “1…2…3!” He rips the blanket off and Stiles yelps as he’s sent tumbling out of the bed. Derek isn’t sure how Stiles had managed to get himself so tangled in the blanket that when the blanket goes flying he goes flying with it, but it gets him out of bed at least.

“Huh!? Wha- What’s going on?” Stiles looks around him, trying to get his eyes open as he grabs a hold of the bed to get himself upright. Derek can’t help but let out a snort of laughter over how incredibly confused Stiles looks and when he does Stiles locks his eyes on Derek and squints at him. “Y’know most people splash water in my face instead of literally sending me flying across the room!” 

“Hm, this was efficient enough though.” Derek shrugs as he fights a smile off his face, he’s pretty sure he almost succeeds.

**Author's Note:**

> You can reach me on tumblr on doodlezuniverse.tumblr.com in case you have a request for a teen wolf drabble you'd like me to write.


End file.
